The advantages of dental hygiene are well known. As a part of the very best dental care, it is important to brush the teeth soon after every meal. Unfortunately, a toothbrush and toothpaste are not always readily available.
It is one important object of the present invention to provide a portable toothbrush which is easily carried in the pocket and which is thus available whenever it is required for brushing teeth in order to promote dental hygiene.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved portable toothbrush in which the brush portion is thoroughly protected from being soiled or contaminated before use, even when it is carried in the pocket of the user prior to use as a toothbrush.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved portable toothbrush which includes its own self-contained charge of dentrifrice together with means for dispensing the dentifrice conveniently.
Another object of the invention is to provide a portable toothbrush which is so economical that it can be disposable after a single use.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description and the accompanying drawings.